plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Civil Security
Civil Security Lite.jpg|A Civil Security Lite Civil Security Heavy.jpg|A Civil Security Heavy. csghost.png|Civil Security Ghost Civil Security Boss.jpg|A Civil Security Boss. Screenshot 28-0.png|The Civil Security Hound Walker. JeepPB2.png|The Civil Security Mobile. The Civil Security is a major enemy faction in Plazma Burst 2. It is an organization made up of soldiers based on Earth. This faction is an enemy of the protagonists and the Usurpation Forces. They are the third type of humans seen in the series, behind the protagonists and the Human Soldiers of the first game. The Civil Security are the most common enemy faction encountered by the Marine in Plazma Burst 2. They possess high-technology and advanced weaponry, and manufacture the majority of the weapons and half (possibly all) of the vehicles in the campaign. The Civil Security is possibly an internal defense group belonging to a human government which controls Earth. The human military forces are possibly the ones that are stationed on other planets, while Civil Security defends the homeland. The Civil Security may have some sort of connection with Correction Nine, as the Bosses in Level 40 are carrying the Correction Nine's weapons like the Marine does. Ranks There are four ranks in the Civil Security. The ranks are in ascending order as follows: * Civil Security Lite - The basic soldier of the Civil Security. These soldiers make up the bulk of the Civil Security Forces. They have smaller, round circular-shaped helmets and slender bodies, like the Civil Security Ghosts but unlike the Civil Security Heavies and Bosses. They are the fastest of the Civil Security along with the the Civil Security Ghost. Lites tend to use Pistol CS-Pro and Assault Rifle CS-RC, but may appear with slightly higher tech weaponry like Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot. Some may even be encountered with no weapons; only PSI Blades. If they carry swords, it is advised to watch out for ranged enemies behind them. Lites are fast, so shooting them with slow projectiles is difficult. Most of them are encountered in groups, along with Heavies and Bosses. If encountered in groups it is advised to use explosives like Rocket Launcher, CS-BNG and most efficient are grenades. Many Lites in a group can get dangerous, especially if they have heavy weapons like Railguns and Plasmaguns. * Civil Security Heavy - Heavies are of higher rank than the Civil Security Lites, but not as high as the Bosses. They have a helmet that has a "slit" for a visor. Their helmet points backwards and they use the more advanced weapons that the Civil Security are in posession of, such as the CS-BNG or the Plasmagun CS-Bloom. Heavies are slower than other footsoldiers and it is rare for them to be armed only with swords. However, they make up for their lack of speed with their heavy armor, which makes them hard to knock over. They take less knockback as well. It is not common for them to appear with a CS-BNG in earlier levels, but they begin to carry them more often as the game progresses. They do however, commonly appear with assault rifles and grenades in the earlier levels. As the games progresses one is seen fighting with Androids. * Civil Security Ghost - The Civil Security Ghosts possess armor similar to that of a Lite, but the color of the armor is black and the visor is green. They also possess the ability to cloak and can only be seen when shot or when first spotted. It is possible that they are a different species to humans, because they bleed black blood. They also do not speak. The Ghosts are regarded as the Civil Security's assassins and rarely work with other soldiers. They are rarely found with weapons, and most of them rely on their PSI Blades. The Ghosts are also the fastest of the Civil Security along with the Lites. They are also known as infiltrating troops to steal enemies secret files or to capture or even send for ambushes. * Civil Security Boss - The 2nd highest rank of the Civil Security. They are Second-in-commands of Civil Security. They have a helmet that is identical to the Lites' helmets, but red. They have the body identical to a Heavy, but red as well. Their armor is quite heavier than the rest of the Civil Security, but provides excellent protection and movement. They use the heavier weapons that the Civil Security has and start appearing in the later levels; usually seen in pairs, they are also a bit faster then Civil Security Heavies, but slower than CS Lites. They rarely use the Lite Railgun. Cover is always advised because Bosses normally come in pairs and will use pure brute force to eliminate any threat to their base or allies. Weapons Civil Security weapons These weapons are manufactured by the Civil Security. * Pistol CS-Pro - A basic, semi-automatic pistol. It is used mainly by Civil Security Lites and vehicle operators. It is the standard sidearm of the Civil Security, but is rarely seen beyond the early levels of the campaign. * Assault Rifle CS-RC - A basic, automatic rifle. The weapon has low recoil and fires rapidly when shooting, and is the medium of the three rifles in the campaign in terms of accuracy and firepower. It is usually used by Lites in the middle of campaign, but Heavies use it at the beginning. An overall average firearm. * Shotgun CS-DAZ - A shotgun that is seen mid-game, and a notable weapon of Proxy. It is mostly used by Civil Security Heavies and Ghosts. One Lite is seen using it to fend off a horde of Usurpations in level 31. It is a rare weapon however. * Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot - Used by Lites in the middle of the campaign, but Heavies sometimes use this in the early levels. It is rarely used by Bosses as well. * Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK/Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay - Almost always used by Heavies and Bosses in the middle/end of the campaign. It is an uncommon weapon among Lites, and the Lites that wield this weapon rarely have other weapons on them. It is the only weapon to be used by all Civil Security ranks. ** On Impossible difficulty, all enemy Heavy Railguns are replaced with Sniper Rifles, therefore any unit carrying a Heavy Railgun will have a Sniper Rifle instead. * Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro - An anti-vehicle weapon that fires explosive projectiles, causing splash damage. Used by all soldiers, except for Ghosts. * Plasmagun CS-Bloom - Used by the Lites, Heavies and Bosses. This weapon has slow projectiles that cause large damage. These will show up in the middle of the campaign. * CS-BNG - A radioactive gun that fires a powerful green radiation pellet. Mostly used by Bosses, but can be also used by Heavies. * Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby - A semi-automatic/automatic grenade launcher, capable of shooting small grenades beyond throwing distance. It is used by Lites and Heavies in late and early levels of campaign. * Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade - A grenade-like device that teleports the player to the location where the grenade detonates. As with most grenades, it is not used by enemies. It is not found in the campaign. * Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium - A grenade which on detonation makes a circular shield. These only appear on the Impossible difficulty, replacing level 2 BNGs, and therefore are not common to find. Not Civil Security technology Weapons not manufactured by the Civil Security but used by Civil Security soldiers. * Grenade C-00n - Standard high-explosive grenade. Rarely carried by Civil Security enemies, but never used (because of PB2 artifical intelligence restrictions). * Ray Gun C-01y - This powerful shotgun-like weapon is used rarely by Heavies and Bosses. * Assault Rifle C-01r - This assault rifle is found being used by Bosses on level 40. Note that these weapons are made by Correction Nine, which possibly means that they were given or sold to the Civil Security in limited numbers. Vehicles Civil Security vehicles The Civil Security manufacture its own types of vehicles. * Hound Walker-CS - A large, biped machine used by Civil Security Lites and the protagonist during the middle levels of the campaign. It sports a cannon that shoots rounds similar to the size of the CS-BNG. * Mobile rO81-CS - A fast jeep-like vehicle, used by CS Lites (and later in the campaign, by the protagonist). It comes equipped with a minigun. * Drone - A small drone, they come with Miniguns and Grenade Launchers. Although not manufactured by the Civil Security, they are used by the Civil Security to defend and guard certain areas. Possible Civil Security vehicles * Corvette - A large flying drone with a rapid-fire rocket lancher, only found in Level 41. Its gun is close in design to the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, and the Corvette itself looks like a large version of the Drone. It's manufacturer is unknown. It, like the Drone, might be simply used as a part of the Civil Security forces rather than manfactured by the faction itself. Callouts and Sayings * "Enemy spotted." or "Enemy forces!" - When a Lite, Heavy, or Boss spot an enemy. This is the most common thing they tend to shout out to the others to alert them of the player's presence. * "Requesting reinforcements!" - They will also shout this if they sight an enemy. Most of the Civil Security troops will shout this. * "I need help over here!" - Ditto. * "Ugh! Dammit." - This will be said if a Lite, Heavy, or Boss is dying. Ghosts have yet to be proven to be capable of speech, but emit a gurgling, almost ethereal sound upon death. Trivia * It is unknown why they are enemies. * Many weapons have "CS" in them. CS stands for Civil Security. Any weapon that is manufactured by the Civil Security has the CS prefix somewhere in the name of the weapon. * The CS Boss units often have the most health out of all the units. * Civil Security Heavies look very much like the EDF Troopers from Red Faction: Guerrilla. * The Civil Security Lite resembles Master Chief from the Halo trilogy. * The Civil Security Lite skin has red and blue versions, exclusive to custom maps and multiplayer only. It is the only Civil Security unit to have Team Deathmatch skins for it. * The multiplayer team for Civil Security is spelled: Citizen Security. This may be proper grammar, or just a mistake. * A Civil Security soldier on level 31 may joke, "These aliens remind me of my wife!" * The Civil Security are NOT the Human Soldiers from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Human Soldiers were just a group of soldiers stationed on what looks like either Mars or the Moon. * The CS Boss is considered a zombie in zombie maps because of their high campaign HP and the color red to act as blood. CS Lites are considered humans because the Boss looks somewhat like a bloodied Lite. Sometimes the Team Deathmatch red Lite skin is used. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Factions Category:Civil Security Category:Humans Category:Enemies